Sin Escapatoria
by MariaSchneeWittchen
Summary: ...


**Este fic se titula "No Other Scape" y esta escrito por RafeDurk. Esto es solo una traduccion y es un OneShot. **

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se sentó en la sombra de su árbol favorito y atrajo una compasión hacia sí misma que nunca hubiese pensado antes de su boda hacia cuatro meses. Ese momento era un tipo de indulgencia, como su marido estaba fuera atendiendo algunos asuntos en la ciudad no quería decir que ella no tuviese que mantener el aire alegre que él requería. Bueno, quizás "requerir" no era la palabra más adecuado, era solo que cuando él la sorprendía en su depresión, insistía en pasar más tiempo con ella para animarla, una acción que, por supuesto, lograba el efecto contrario.<p>

Sufrir su compañía durante el día era más de lo que ella podía aguantar. Así que cuando estaba en su poder mentir incluso durante las visitas por la noche, lo hacía. Él era forzosamente atento con su "deber de marido". A pesar de que su madre le aseguro que esas visitas decaerían pronto, él no solo mostraba indicaciones de que fueran a flaquear sino que también rechazaba todo las pequeñas inclinaciones y excusas provenientes de su madre para evitar sus deberes. Eran los domingos cuando ella experimentaba dolor, cuando él venía a su habitación, y se tomaba tantas libertades con su cuerpo que la hacía morir de vergüenza.

La primera noche que intentó evadirle él se volvió violento, le pegó tan fuerte que no pudo ser vista en público durante una semana. Un intento más de resistencia provocó tal reacción en su marido que ella concluyó que lo más fácil era ser sumisa. Su próxima táctica fue retirarse pronto con la escusa de que tenía dolor de cabeza y necesitaba descansar, pero eso tampoco le disuadía. Despertarse mientras su marido la forzaba fue fácilmente más traumático que resistirse y que la golpeara.

El único consuelo era que él se retiraba después a su propia recamara, dejándola llorar sola hasta caer dormida, que era exactamente como había terminado cada noche después de su matrimonio.

Inconscientemente, abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y empezó a balancearse ligeramente mientras reflexionaba como se había vuelto todo tan terrible. Ella no había tenido el periodo el último mes y empezaba a notar diferencias en su cuerpo: estaba más fatigada de lo usual, tenía algo de apetito por las mañanas, y sus pechos se habían vuelto dolorosamente sensibles. No solo estaba casada con el hombre más estúpido y bruto de Inglaterra, sino que llevaba un niño suyo en su vientre. Fue suficiente para hacerla querer vomitar. Ella se aferró las rodillas aun mas fuerte mientras consideraba en pedir un baño para ella mañana por la mañana; se había bañado ayer, y los sirvientes podrían encontrar esta petición rara, pero se sentía tan sucia.

Un crujido en el suelo muy cercano atrajo su atención y la sacó de sus pensamientos, y ella rápidamente se arregló en la posición menos censurable, alisando las arrugas de su vestido, rezando que no fuese su marido porque habría llegado pronto. Ella abrió el libro que había traído con una tapa que fue descubierta en ese momento y miró sin atención la página enfrente de ella.

"Yo pensé que la encontraría aquí," dijo una voz amable.

Ella reprimió un grito ahogado de sorpresa, y se levanto rápidamente para saludar al visitante, "Señor Darcy."

"Señora Collins," él insinuó una sonrisa en sus labios cuando ella le miró, pero murió al instante cuando la observó con más atención. Él se puso a su lado rápidamente, llevándola hasta a un banco. "¿Está usted enferma?" Él se arrodillo en frente de ella, mirándola atentamente, "¡Ha estado llorando!"

"No me pasa nada, señor Darcy. Solo me he levanto demasiado rápido. Se me pasara pronto."

Él continúo contemplándola, y encontró en su mirada algo desconcertante, pero no pudo apartarla. Como si estuviese en un trance, él levantó las manos y las llevó hasta su cara, usando sus pulgares para gentilmente apartas las lagrimas que habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas. "Lo lamento tanto," él dijo, y su tono fue tal que ella no pudo creer que hubiese venido de él. Los ojos del señor Darcy eran tan compasivos que las lágrimas empezaron a caer más rápido, y antes de que ella hubiese notado lo que había hecho, las manos de Elizabeth estaban encima de las suyas, presionándolas más firmemente contras sus mejillas.

"No tiene nada de lo que lamentarse, señor."

"Sí," el señor Darcy insistió. "Si no hubiese permitido que mi condenado prejuicio me apartara de usted, podría haberla salvado de su dolor. Usted no es feliz aquí y no tiene ni idea del dolor que me causa verlo."

"No debería decir esas cosas, señor Darcy. ¿Cómo podría usted haber prevenido esto? El señor Bingley se marchó – rompiéndole el corazón a Jane – y ante tal perdida, mi madre histérica considerando que nuestro futuro se ponía difícil, e incluso mi padre no pudo oponerse contra su insistencia de que aceptara la proposición de mi primo. ¿Qué podría haber hecho usted exactamente?"

"Le podría haber mostrado lo mucho que la amo." Elizabeth se quedó sin aliento. No esperaba que él fuese a decir aquello. Ella sabía que debía detenerlo para que no dijese más, pero no pudo. Mientras las lagrimas caían, él abrió su corazón hacia ella. "Si yo no me hubiese comportado con un estúpido en sociedad, si no me hubiese negado a bailar con usted; Si yo no me hubiese preocupado por la aprobación de la sociedad de Londres, le habría prestado toda la atención que merecía; Si yo no hubiese tenido miedo de perder mi autocontrol completamente con usted –como si hubiese podido impedirlo – usted no tendría que haber dejado Netherfield con su hermana antes de que yo le probase lo mucho que significaba para mí. Casi me mata el ver a ese – zopenco pedir su mano. Veo como usted rehúye que le toque y veo que la luz en sus ojos ha muerto. No quiero otra cosa que llevarla a usted fuera de aquí, y mantenerme siempre a su lado, y ver que nunca vuelve a llorar de nuevo."

Agitada, Elizabeth se levantó, pero el señor Darcy le agarró sus manos, haciéndole sentarse de nuevo. Los ojos del señor Darcy le rogaban que le entendiese, y ella lo hacía. Ella había oído lo suficiente del señor Darcy y Wikham por parte de Lady Catherine (deudas, negarse a cumplir con su deber, mas deudas, trivialidades con los sirvientes) para concluir que la historia del señor Wickham estaba llena de mentiras. Además, las últimas dos semanas, ella había oído mucho acerca del señor Darcy. Ella se dio cuenta de que era un buen hombre, y que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. También entendía que era el tipo de hombre con el que sería feliz en el matrimonio, pero no podía alimentar pensamientos de ese tipo – no podía hundir en la vergüenza a su familia. "Por favor, señor, nosotros no podemos – el señor Collins volverá pronto y yo debo…-

"Elizabeth," con una palabra él le suplicó todo lo que quería que ella le diese – todo lo que ella no le podía dar. No podía amarlo, aunque aun lo hiciera, pero por su propio bien él nunca debía saberlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza violentamente, apartando sus manos. "No puedo. Mi familia…"

"Te protegeré…"

"¡No! Por favor, no me lo pida de nuevo. Yo no puedo." En un ataque de inspiración, ella dijo la verdad que espero que le obligara a resignarse a suerte, "Estoy en cinta, señor Darcy."

Esto no pudo pararlo, pero le impresionó de tal manera que dejo de aferrarle las manos. Ella camino hacia atrás, dirigiéndose hacia la casa del párroco cuando vio al señor Collins bajándose del coche, regresando de la ciudad.

Era demasiado. Elizabeth se asustó y se fue corriendo lejos de donde estaban los dos hombres, sin ver otra escapatoria, corrió por la carretera que recorría el borde de Rosings. Solo oía el sonido de sus jadeos y de sus latidos en las orejas, no oyó el carruaje que se aproximaba hacia ella hasta que fue muy tarde.

La última cosa que escucho fue el relinche de los caballos y la caída del carruaje, como a la distancia, una voz la llamó. "¡Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth," la voz le llamo de nuevo, aun en la distancia.

Confundida y dolorida, Elizabeth intentó moverse, encontrándose incapaz de hacerlo. Aquello le asustó incluso aun más y ella grito mientras forcejeaba.

"Shhh, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, cálmate. Todo está bien. Estas a salvo. Por favor, cálmate antes de que te hagas daño a ti misma. Shhh, Elizabeth, shhh."

Mientras oía la voz, noto que dos pares de fuerte brazos le limitaban poder moverse aferrándola fuertemente. Inconsciente, se relajó en aquel abrazo, acomodando su espalda sobre un pecho muy sólido.

"Todo está bien. Shhh." Estaba lo suficientemente consciente para notar que la voz era de un hombre. Un hombre que la sostenía, y ella se sentía extraordinariamente a salvo. Cuando su lucha cesó, el agarré también lo hizo, y ella sintió como la cabeza de aquel hombre se apoyaba sobre la suya, su respiración le cosquilleaba la oreja.

Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero el brillo de lo que le rodeaba era doloroso, y ella los cerró de nuevo gimiendo, y encogiéndose más en los brazos de aquel hombre. Ella decidió que era mejor estarse quieta, porque cada momento que pasaba consciente sentía un dolor diferente.

Después de un minuto de silencio, ella pensó que era lo suficiente dueña de sí misma para hablar. "Q-qué," ella tosió contra la aspereza de su garganta, "¿Qué ha pasado?"

El cuerpo encima de ella reaccionó. "¿Elizabeth?" La voz era de sorpresa, pero casi sonó esperanzadora. "Elizabeth, ¿Estas realmente despierta ahora? ¿Puedes oírme?"

"Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Hubo un accidente con el carruaje." La voz estaba llena de emoción, "Tu acabaste gravemente herida, y has estado inconsciente casi una semana. Empezaba a pensar que nunca despertarías." Ella sintió como se estremecía y como la abrazaba, "¿Por qué no abres los ojos?"

"Demasiada luz," ella respondió, su voz todavía era ronca.

Él hombre se movió, dejándola descansar suavemente en la cama. Ella le oyó caminar y a través de sus parpados cerrados, sintió que la habitación se oscurecía en torno a ella. Un momento después la cama se hundió y ella asumió que alguien estaba sentado al lado suyo. Ella sintió que alguien la levantaba y que se apoyaba de nuevo mientras un vaso se sostenía ante sus labios. "Bebe."

Ella estaba lo suficientemente sedienta para que no tuvieran que darle aquella orden dos veces. Cuando finalizó, cautelosamente abrió los ojos y miró en torno a la habitación. "¿Dónde estoy?

"En tu recamara en Pemberly," dijo una voz preocupada, y una mano suave le volvió la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con el de su compañía.

"¡Señor Darcy!" exclamó ella, luego se estremeció por el repentino movimiento.

"Elizabeth. ¿Qué pasa? Llamare al doctor."

"Yo no debería estar aquí," dijo mirando frenéticamente la habitación. "¿Qué hará ahora mi familia? ¿Qué pasara con el niño?"

Eso detuvo los pasos del señor Darcy camino a la puerta. "¿Niño?" Lentamente se volvió hacia ella, su cara estaba llena de esperanza y miedo, "¿Lizzy?"

"No debería usted llamarme tan informalmente, señor Darcy." _Qué cosa tan absurda_, ella pensó tan pronto como lo había dicho. _Como si debiese preocuparme sobre cómo me llama cuando estoy sola en un cuarto con él._

"Lizzy," él estaba aturdido solo con un pensamiento, y volvió a su lado cogiéndole la mano, "dime, ¿estás embarazada?"

Elizabeth estaba confusa, "No estoy segura, pero ya te dije que sospechaba mucho que lo estuviera antes de que el carruaje…" ella se cayó, sus ojos se desenfocaron mientras luchaba por recordar.

"Cariño, yo estaba en Londres cuando tu carruaje volcó, y estoy seguro de que tu no me dijiste nada cuando me fui. Yo habría pospuesto mis asuntos ante esas noticias."

Eso solo aumentó la confusió, y Elizabeth empezó a sentir dolor de cabeza mientras intentaba darle sentido a aquella situación.

"¿Lizzy?" La voz del señor Darcy era ansiosa ahora, y ella le oyó correr a la puerta y llamar al doctor.

Pocos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre. "¿Señor Darcy?"

"Esta despierta pero muy confundida," dijo la voz del señor Darcy que estaba llena de tensión suprimida. "Ella dijo algo sobre un niño. ¿Es eso posible? ¿El niño fue herido en el accidente?"

"Yo no veo nada que indique que está embarazada." La nueva voz estaba ahora al lado de Elizabeth, y ella sintió que una mano ligera le tocaba el hombro. "¿Esta despierta, señora?"

Abrió los ojos para mirar al recién llegado. El doctor se dio cuenta de su confusión porque las primeras palabras que dijo fueron "¿Me reconoce?"

"No."

La frente del hombre se arrugó con preocupación. "Soy el doctor Phillips. ¿No recuerda haberme conocido?"

"No, señor."

"Sin embargo, recuerda a este hombre."

"Por supuesto. Es el señor Darcy."

"¿Y cuál es su nombre?"

"¿Por qué me hace tantas preguntas?" Elizabeth estaba enfadada. Quería respuestas, no preguntas.

"Ha tenido usted un accidente que le ha herido en la cabeza, y estoy preocupado de que sufra una pérdida de memoria. Por favor, dígame su nombre completo, si es tan amable."

"Señora Elizabeth Marie Collins."

"¡Qué!" Darcy empezó a hablar pero el doctor Phillips levantó su mano para pararle.

"¿Y cuál es la última cosa que recuerda, señor Collins?"

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, intentando juntar las vagas memorias que tenia. "Estaba en Hunsford y hablaba con el señor Darcy." Ella se tapó la cara con las manos, presionando las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. "El señor Collins llegó a casa y yo – yo no quería encontrarme con él, así que corrí… y corrí y… y había un carruaje…" Las imágenes giraban en su cabeza, compitiendo por la atención y mareándola, "Pero yo recuerdo estar _dentro _del carruaje. Eso no puedo ser cierto. ¿Cómo podía estar dentro del carruaje si yo corría enfrente de él? No, yo – yo no – puedo recordarlo. Yo - ¡Oh!" El vértigo alcanzo su punto álgido y se extendió un dolor abrasador desde sus ojos hasta la parte de atrás de cabeza.

"¿Elizabeth?"

Una mano estaba acariciando desesperadamente su cara.

"¿Elizabeth? ¿Lizzy? Despierta. Por favor, despierta."

Ella pestañeó, "¿William?" Ella pestañeó de nuevo y pudo enfocar la mirada. El señor Darcy la miraba e incluso en aquella habitación oscura su palidez era evidente. Ella le vio dar un grito ahogado antes de caer contra la cama, su frente se apoyaba en el hombro de ella.

"¿Señor?" Elizabeth se volvió al otro hombre en la habitación en busca de una explicación. Ella recordó que él se había presentado, "¿Señor Phillips?"

"Usted nos ha dado un buen susto," dijo el hombre mayor, quien efectivamente le miraba mas aliviado, aunque ella no supo decir por qué. Nada había cambiado antes de que ella se hubiese desmayado ¿no? "Estaré fuera hasta que usted me necesite."

"¿Señor Darcy?"

Él no levantó la cabeza, y su voz sonaba sorda contra su hombro, pero ella pudo oír lo que decía. "¿Sí, señora Darcy?"

"¿Señora Darcy?" Elizabeth cerró los ojos. El nombre sonaba tan bien. Ciertamente era preferible a 'señora Collins.' "Señora Darcy," ella dijo de nuevo, aun vacilante, pero con más seguridad. Sintiendo la mirada del señor Darcy sobre ella, abrió los ojos para estudiar su cara, y se estiró para limpiar las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Ella parpadeó cuando recordó algo, "¿Por qué no está usted en Londres?

Elizabeth no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que había provocado aquel pensamiento cuando encontró que sus labios estaban atrapados en un profundo y apasionado beso. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se encontró a si misma respondiendo sin vacilar. ¿Dónde habré aprendido yo este comportamiento tan lascivo?

_Los besos del señor Collins no eran tan agradables, o si… um… un momento. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo he besado yo al señor Collins? ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

De repente lo recordó todo acerca del accidente, del sueño, y de la farsa que había tenido lugar hace quince minutos, y a pesar del ardiente beso en el que estaba participando se echó a reír.

El señor Darcy se separó de ella, "¿Hay algo divertido en esta situación? Yo debo admitir que no le encuentro la gracia por ninguna parte."

"¿Cómo no puedes encontrarle la gracia a que yo este casada con el señor Collins?" Ella dijo con voz entrecortado mientras estallaba a reír. "Y esperando un hijo suyo." De tanto reír se hizo daño e intento controlarse dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su marido.

_Su marido. El señor Darcy. Su William._

Su marido aun la miraba bastante ofendido.

"Vamos William. Debes admitir que era algo absurdo lo que soñaba, mi amor."

Él carraspeó entre la irritación y el alivio. "Si sigues considerándolo absurdo te prometo que intentare encontrar algo de humor en ello. Yo espero que con un poco sea suficiente."

Ella le tendió la mano, y él la tomó, besando cada dedo, cada nudillo y cada rincón de la palma y la muñeca hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Estaban llenos de amor, cada instante que él observaba a Elizabeth le faltaba el aliento.

"Nunca, nunca me asustes de nuevo de esa manera, Lizzy." El tono afectuoso arruinó la regañina mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

"Prometo que no lo hare más, mi amor."

Contenta y a salvo, Elizabeth se durmió en los brazos de su marido.


End file.
